Game Over
by Jemstone6259
Summary: You may struggle but in the end it is never enough for BEN Drowned always wins no matter how hard the game may get. (BENxReader One-shot)


He had watched you.  
Studied you.  
Learned everything there was about you to know.

He knew what time you got up to get ready for school.  
He knew your favorite color and you favorite music bands.  
He knew what types of games you liked.  
He knew what kind of books and movies you preferred.  
He knew that you liked Netflix over Hulu.  
He knew what made your skin crawl and what left you with nightmares.  
He knew everything there was to know about you.

And, when he was ready he began to haunt you.

It started with the strange little static that came when you watched television or listened to music.

Then, it was cleverbot popping up randomly on your computer and phone.

You being you did what you did best and ignored it all, blaming it on poor internet access and viruses.

It frustrated him in the beginning that the simple things like this didn't begin to make you paranoid like it did for his other victims. So, he upped his game.

He played with the lights. He moved you belongings around.

But, even that seemed to do little to you.

So, he got into your head. He played with your dreams. He gave you nightmares. Endless nightmares and for a time it seemed to be working in his favor. You'd stay up later and later blaming it on how stressed your life had become. You fought the urge to sleep so you wouldn't have to dream those dreams.

As he tortured you through your mind he kept up the light effects during the daytime and nighttime, the static, and the creepy music. Oh, the creepy music how you hated it. When it started you couldn't get it to stop. Even when you forced the machine to shut down. The music just kept on going.

But, you solved the music problem after a few days by flushing your phone down the toilet on accident. Whoops…. the funny thing is he knew it was on accident to because you had tried to fish it back out with your hand but it was to late for it was gone by the time your hand entered the nasty water.

He thought about playing the music off your other electronics but never got around to it, despite it being in fingers length reach. Instead he began to spend more and more time in your head.

He was always there when you drowned, hung, fell, suffocated. You remembered there always being a man there in the nightmares but you could never remember what he looked like.

Weeks passed and the nightmares would come and go. He wanted to make you feel safe and then rip that safety net away and watch you fall but each time he did you would just come crawling back like a cockroach. No matter how many times he tried to break you mentally you would fight back.

Then, you did something he didn't expect. You began to take heavy sleeping pills. You still dreamed but in the morning you didn't remember the nightmare. It angered him that you were finding another way around his tricks. He hated the fact that you were avoiding him so he got rid of your pills but to his surprise you had more and each time he got rid of the pills you would magically pull a new bottle out of nowhere.

He loved challenges but this? This was just getting him angry. Why couldn't you just get paranoid? Why couldn't you act like the rest? Maybe he just needed to step his game up again. Do an old trick. Yeah, he'd do that and you would completely loose it.

What he didn't expect was you to react the way you did when he came crawling out of your television.

At the time you had been watching The Hobbit and Filli and Killi had just died. You were crying when suddenly the tv glitched and then suddenly began to scream with static.

At first you had just stared at him and him at you. Then, he said boo and you kicked him in the face with you barefoot before twisted around and scurrying off… or trying to at least.

To say the least he was a bit surprised was an understatement. Sure his victims had thrown things at him or tried to hit him before but never had one kicked him in the face while coming out of a television. Normally they froze up in fear or screamed. But, you hadn't done either. No you just had to be different.

He couldn't help but laugh at that.

You were certainly different… to a certain degree compared to his other victims.

At least you still had the flight and fight instinct in you. He always liked chasing his prey around for a while before killing it.

"Oh, this will be fun _(Your Name)~._ "

….

"BEN, are you even listening to me?"

He looked down at you from where he was floating.

"No."

He ignored the eye roll you gave in rely and instead studied the marks he had left on your smooth skin. All the blemishes he had left on you the night before. The marks that marked you as his.

His eyes lingered on the scar that ran across your face. The one he had given you the day he had first crawled out of your television screen and you had kicked him in the face. The one he gave you as you struggled against him as he dragged your kicking and screaming self into his dimension.

You had given such a fight then but now you no longer fought him.  
He had won. He had broke you.  
That little fact alone satisfied his demonic self in more ways than one.

After all BEN Drowned doesn't loose no matter how hard the game maybe.

BEN Drowned always wins.

* * *

 **Jemstone6259:** I don't own BEN Drowned but I do own this one-shots plot. I haven't done a one-shot before so I hope this was half decent!

Please **review** , **favorite** , and **follow**


End file.
